A foot-binder for the treatment of incorrect positioning of the big toe, for example of hallux valgus, is known from DE 100 34 354 A1. It features a holder for the big toe, extensible in the foot's longitudinal direction, and connected at a free end to an annular binding surrounding the central region of the foot, with the result that a corrective force acts on the big toe in the direction of the anatomically correct toe position.